


Scary Movie

by hopeless_romantic_spoonie



Series: Tom Hiddleston Drabbles and Ficlets [4]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_romantic_spoonie/pseuds/hopeless_romantic_spoonie
Summary: Watching a scary movie with your best friend, Tom Hiddleston, takes a different turn than you had planned.





	Scary Movie

“You really should move into a better flat,” Tom chastised you loudly, punctuating his words by clanging a wrench on the ancient radiator against the wall. When it garbled to life, clanking and groaning, he set the wrench back in its trusty place on the windowsill above it, turning to you with a quirked brow.

“Don’t knock the charm, Hiddleston.” You waved your hand at the kitchen counter from your spot on the couch. “We can’t all afford to live wherever we choose, especially in London. Now be a good bestie and grab the ciders and snacks?”

He rolled his eyes, but did as you bid, first bringing over your mugs of warmed spiked cider, and then his small plate of brownies and your bowl of popcorn.

You lifted the corner of the plush oversized throw you had draped over yourself. “Bring your bony butt over here and you can leech some of my warmth, since we all can’t have two percent body fat.”

He turned off the lights in the flat before sinking down beside you, draping an arm over the back of the couch behind you so you could better cover both of you with the blanket. Snuggled close, with your sides pressed together and the tops of your knees on his thigh where you had curled up against him, you already felt the heat from his body relieving the cold that nipped at your toes and fingers. It was scented with laundry detergent and male musk, comforting in its familiarity.

The teasing smile he shot down at you dazzled in the glow from the paused television across from you. “Are you certain you can handle this movie? Ben told me it was proper frightening, and, well…”

Your hand slapped out on his chest - not enough to hurt, just to drive your point home. “Shut up and play the movie, Tom.”

He clicked on the movie before settling back into the couch with a sigh.

At the first jump scare, you jumped, reaching out to dig your fingers into the soft worn fabric of his blue jumper.

On the second scare, his hand came down around your back and you hid half of your face in the space where his shoulder met chest. The quickening of his heartbeat beneath your ear reassured you that you weren’t the only one a bit keyed up at the moment.

And the next time you squeaked and completely hid your face in the sweet-smelling expanse of his chest, he caught your chin with his fingers, lifting your eyes to him. “Are you _certain_ that you want to continue?”

Even somewhat washed out from the white glow from the telly, your eyes traced over the planes of his face - he was breathtaking. He always had been, your best friend, but curled into him with your faces just inches apart and his arm securely holding you to him, that point was clearer than ever before. Your breath hitched when his glittering pale blue eyes fell to your lips, the pupils blown.

“We can stop, if you prefer,” he whispered, his voice deep with the barest hint of roughness to it. Intimate. It sent goosebumps of a different sort over your skin compared to the fear from the movie that had lifted the hair on the back of your neck.

One of your hands released his jumper to drag up his chest to settle on the side of his neck, your thumb tracing over the smooth skin of his chiseled jaw. The gentle touch parted his lips, and your name fell from between them in the softest question.

“I don’t want to stop…”

And the movie was all but forgotten when he angled his head down, banishing your fears with the faintest brush of his lips over yours. He tasted of cider and chocolate and _home_ that spread through your chest with an unparalleled warmth.

And you didn’t stop for the rest of the evening.


End file.
